


Fruits of Fame

by officialgroundzero



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, hyunjin is famous lmao, jisung is hyunjin’s fanboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialgroundzero/pseuds/officialgroundzero
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is known worldwide.





	1. Hyunjin Makes a Bad Move

Hwang Hyunjin is known worldwide. Either as an artist or a model, his face is somewhat of a trademark. 

However, while Hyunjin himself is known, no one knows much about him. He’s the boy with the pretty face who can sing and draw. People listen to his songs because they’re popular, not because they like him as a person. 

Despite having multiple chart-toppers, Hyunjin has a small fanbase. While they are devoted, they don’t know a lot about Hyunjin. He only has a Twitter account, where he posts his art and a song cover if he’s feeling kind. 

In a realistic sense, Hyunjin should be getting more attention than he was. Mainstream media had already acknowledged his looks and moved on. Normally, when someone like him released a new album, the world freaks out. Not for him. 

There’s only one reason he can think of to explain this. Could it be, perhaps, that everyone else was just better? Was he trying too hard? 

No. None of those things. It was made clear after his first interview with a news station that people like him were not like everyone else. He can still remember the exact words the interviewer said to him. 

{<~>} 

“Here with us, folks, for his first ever televised interview, is Hwang Hyunjin!” The man seemed to have a fake personality, one that rubbed Hyunjin the wrong way. If this was just his first interview, he would never make it through anything else. 

Instead of leaving the studio like he wanted to, Hyunjin smiled and waved into the camera. The man leaned back in his chair casually and looked over to Hyunjin. “So, I’ve been told that you are not only a singer, but a model and an artist as well. Is all of this true?” 

Hyunjin nodded. “Yes. I don’t know how, but I manage it well enough.” He joked in the “this isn’t what I’m really like and I’m trying to be formal” kind of way. 

The interviewer laughed. “Ah, it must be tough. Tell me, Hyunjin, what are your fans like?” He asked, clearly just trying to change the subject. 

This time, Hyunjin let out a genuine smile. “They’re wonderful. They send me covers of my songs and drawings of me.” He reminisced on the time a fan sent him a full bouquet of flowers. “They call themselves the Jination.”

The interviewer laughed again. “Do any of your fans have a chance to become your girlfriend? Is that what people are into nowadays?” 

Hyunjin had to stop himself from flinching. “Actually, no.” This caught the interviewer’s attention. 

“Maybe, is it because you already have a girlfriend?” His tone was some cross of well-meaning and malicious. He was trying to stir up media drama, just like any big persona would. 

Hyunjin swallowed thickly. “No, that’s not it.” His hands tensed up, starting to shake very visibly. 

“Oh? Then what’s stopping you from getting a nice wife? It isn’t gonna be your face, that’s for sure.”

“I’m gay.” 

{<~>} 

Hyunjin never did remember what happened in the moments following. All he could recall was the interviewer calling a commercial break and Hyunjin being escorted out. 

It taught him something. A lesson that he would never, ever forget. 

He was different. It set him apart from everyone else. No matter how much he tried, he could never be like them, the invisible perfect society. 

Had Hyunjin just fucked up the rest of his career? Maybe. He would just stay out of the public eye for a while and hope the interview never gets aired. 

Just hope.


	2. Hyunjin Makes a Not Bad Move

Just hope. Hope is all that Hyunjin held on to. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t control the way the universe decided to annoy him.

All the hope Hyunjin had meant nothing the next day. His mentions on Twitter were flooded by news accounts, fans, and non-fans alike. Every single Tweet had a clip that Hyunjin didn’t even have to guess where it came from.

That was what took up his timeline. People mocked him. The way he held himself, the clothes he wore. 

Hyunjin was a joke to them. All because of his sexuality. 

Okay, he thought. This is certainly a great time to announce my first full album. With all the publicity he was getting, he had gained a few supporters. Sure, he had lost more than he gained. The ones he lost were probably just straight homophobic teenage girls who only liked him for his face anyway. It might help him. 

Despite how he looked outwardly calm, his mind was practically a battlefield. Anxiety tore his stomach apart, making it hard to keep most food down. 

Releasing anything new was practically out of the question. Hell, even going outside was impossible. 

It was a month after that he could finally go out in public again. The media had forgot about him. It seemed that everyone had. 

But that is where he was wrong. Hyunjin had never known this, but one loyal fan could never forget him. 

He had been to every live performance. Purchased every piece of merchandise he could find. 

His name is Han Jisung, and he is Hwang Hyunjin’s number one fan. Although he was practically invisible, he was there. His cooments on every video, replies on every Tweet. 

There was no way he would just let this happen to Hyunjin. Think about it this way: your idol and all around favorite person in the world is being attacked for something they can’t control. What would you do, just sit by and continue to call yourself their fan? 

Not Jisung. He was becoming infamous on Twitter, and had gained quite a following from it. He was practically a cryptid, almost never online. But whenever someone spoke negatively about Hyunjin, he was there within seconds. 

Before long, even Hyunjin noticed him. His was the name he saw most often in his notifications, and the one he most often saw defending him. 

And so, he reached out to him. 

{<~>}

Han Jisung woke up at six in the morning, just like he did any other day. He opened his phone and went to Twitter. He had a message, which was uncommon. 

Was Jisung seeing things correctly? Was he hallucinating, dreaming maybe? 

He pinched his hand, leaving an angry red mark. No, this was real. One hundred percent. Hwang Hyunjin, the real one, had send a message to Jisung. 

Sure, it was only a simple “hey” with nothing else, but that doesn’t make it worth any less. 

He didn’t know what to say. Should he have just acted like they were friends? Been formal? Casual? What was he even supposed to do?

What Jisung didn’t know, was that he left Hyunjin on read for two days. Ouch.


End file.
